Through the Ages
by Miss Seully
Summary: ON HIATUS Kagome and Minamino share an anthropology class. He askes her to call him 'Kurama.' Kagome meets Youko Kurama in feudal Japan. Is it merely coincidence? Two Kuramas? Kagome can't resist finding out.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The song is "Halo" by Beyoncé Knowles. I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I simply love the characters and creating fiction._

A/N: The song "Halo" inspired this story, so I wanted to start each chapter with the lyrics. They actually fit quite well. Through the Ages is mostly a Youko/Kagome story, but it wouldn't be the same with Kurama, too. Love!

**Through the Ages**

**_Chapter One_**

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_.

Kagome Higurashi didn't notice the stares.

She tapped her pen against her mouth, looking over the map. There were dirty fingerprints around the edges, and the fold-lines weak and malleable from everyday use. Red, blue, and green markers were littered across it, as well as something resembling dried blood on the upper right hand corner.

She had begun keeping track of the borders and territories of feudal Japan a little over a year ago, when she had started traveling by herself. It felt like cheating sometimes, but her history textbooks provided her with a guidebook to the feudal era: which warlords to avoid, where the next major battle will happen, who's side to take if you're caught between two opposing lords... It made traveling in the past a little easier. Especially during the past three months.

She erased and began re-districting the latest borders around Edo, penciling in beside them the dates and opposing warlords (this time).

Kagome distractedly pushed her hair away from her eyes when a male's voice startled her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Kagome glanced up.

Another student stood beside the desk next to her, his damp, crimson-colored hair falling around his eyes. A green scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck. Kagome felt her mouth go dry.

She shook her head.

He pulled the chair out and shrugged out of his jacket, revealing a crisp white, button-down shirt and grey slacks. Kagome managed to turn her eyes away, not wanting to be rude.

He was gorgeous.

And she recognized him.

Shuuichi Minamino. He usually sat three levels down and at the end of the row- far enough away to merely be a attractive distraction during a lecture.

Kagome looked around. Class didn't begin for another fifteen minutes and dozens of empty desks were scattered around the lecture hall. And the few students who were in the room were staring at him. No, she realized, blushing hotly. At _them_. And if looks could kill…

Kagome crossed her legs and pretended to read, pointedly refusing to look in his direction as he sat down. He shifted, and his shoulder brushed hers. Something powerful brushed across her senses. She ignored it, blaming it on the tension between two strangers.

He wasn't as keen on ignoring her, however. "Is that for class?" He asked, motioning with his hand towards the map.

"No," she said. "It's a… hobby of mine."

"Your hobby is recording medieval battlefields?" She could hear the amusement in his voice.

Kagome was a little impressed he recognized what the blue marks on the map were for. She smiled, tucking her chin against her palm. Finally, a fellow history buff.

But it was kind of ridiculous- Sesshoumaru's exceedingly good looks never made her this jumpy. Or Kouga's. And Inuyasha's only on occasion, but she blamed that on his cute puppy ears. But Minamino was doing it effortlessly. "Yes, it is."

"I see," he murmured.

"You seem surprised."

He chuckled. "I'm suppose I'm not used to anyone else sharing an interest in history."

Kagome laughed a little at that. "I know what you mean," she agreed. "I live at a shrine and couldn't have cared less about ancient relics or legends growing up."

Minamino tilted his head to the side. "What changed your mind?" He asked, sounding genuinely interested.

She swallowed again, fighting down a blush. Whoops. "Ah.. That is…" She faltered. "I had a… life-changing experience. Where my grandfather's boring history lessons actually were useful for once."

He chuckled again. "That's a very vague answer, Kagome." He said.

Kagome froze. "Excuse me?" _He knows my name?_

His green eyes lifted and met hers, watching her hungrily; almost like a predator. Minamino had such a gentle smile, but his eyes were… _intense, _to say the least. Kagome felt her breath catch somewhere in her throat, tensing. Something nameless passed across his face then, almost like a grimace. His expression changed to a blank slate.

"I saw it written on your notebook." Minamino explained. "I'm sorry, I can call you Higurashi if you'd prefer it."

"N-No, Kagome's fine." She said, cursing herself for stuttering. She pulled back her shoulders a little. "But only if I can call you Shuuichi," she bargained.

He shook his head. "No."

"What? Why not?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Call me Kurama."

"Kurama?" She repeated, confused. Her shoulders dropped. The anger left as quickly as came. "Is that a nickname?"

He shook his head. "No," he said shortly.

"Okay…" Kagome pushed hair behind her ear, feeling a little awkward now. _Kurama_. What a strange name. She was sure none of his fan club had ever called him that before. Was he messing with her? She glanced at him. No, he was serious. And… A smile played around her mouth. He was frowning at their observers, who quickly pretended to be doing homework. It seemed to fit him, somehow, she thought. She shrugged away the strange implications.

Looking down at her notes. It was a lost cause. Not with someone as distracting as Kurama sitting next to her. She could do it later, she reasoned, pushing it to the side.

"So," she tried. "Why Kurama?"

His eyes met hers, again. He made it difficult to look away- not that she wanted to. It almost seemed like he was trying to tell her something without saying a word. But what, she wasn't sure.

"Because," he murmured, leaning forward and tilting his face to the side. She could feel his breath on her face. "I have always been Kurama."

Suddenly, their professor breezed in to the room and slammed a binder down on his desk. "Good Morning, class!"

Kagome jumped away from him, her chair scraping against the tile with a loud screech. Several heads turned in their direction.

"Settle down, Miss Higurashi." Professor Nakamura teased. "I'm just as excited about today's class as you are. Today, class, we will be covering ethics. Prepare to take notes. The powerpoint will be up in a moment."

Kagome immediately began digging through her backpack, looking for her anthropology notebook. Her face was hot. _What_, she thought, _was that? _

She glanced at Kurama from the corner of her eye. He was looking forward and he looked calm enough. But his knuckles were turning white around his pencil.

The lights dimmed and the word "ETHICS" was boldfaced across the white screen. Professor Nakamura began speaking.

Pushing her hair back over her shoulder, Kagome flipped her notebook open and spent the next twenty minutes furiously taking notes and ignoring the handsome red-head beside her. Quite effectively, too. She didn't know how to handle these kind of situations at all - her experience in that area was solely restricted to half-dog demons from five hundred years in the past. Dating and boyfriends was something she didn't have time for. She was too busy. And too complicated.

Kagome sighed.

Then she felt something hit her chair.

She looked down and saw a pencil rolling to a stop beside her foot. She saw Kurama glance at her before slowly bending down to pick it up. She went to get it for him, but as her fingers were about to close around it, his fingers closed around hers. She tried pulling away, but he had a firm hold on her.

"Kur-" She began, but the words died in her throat. He brought her hand up and pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist. His lips were warm and moist, and so light it almost tickled.

Then he let go, smoothly sitting up and reaching for the spare pencil beside his notebook.

Kagome stared, craddling her hand. _He planned that_! She realized. The hot flush of her cheeks changed from embarrassed to angry. And he was acting perfectly normal.

She glowered.

Kurama's eyes widened, grabbing his shin where she had kicked him under the table. He turned to look at her and she glared before deliberately turning her head away. A soft chuckle reached her ears.

Jerk.

As soon as the lecture ended half an hour later and the lights came on, Kagome was cramming her things in to her bag and standing to go. But Kurama blocked her way. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, having to tilt her head back to meet his gaze. She squared her shoulders.

"What do you want, Kurama?" She demanded.

He was looking at her, too - at the planes of her face as his eyes hungrily tracing the frown on her lips and smiling at the blush rising to her cheeks. He seemed completely unaware that she was two seconds away from either kicking him in the shins again or suffering a heart attack. Whichever came first.

"A date."

Kagome blinked. "What?"

He nodded stiffly. "Go on a date with me."

Kagome considered refusing, but had a feeling he wouldn't take no for an answer. She glanced at her watch. She promised her grandfather she'd be home by twelve to meet with the antique dealer.

If she started running now, she'd only be a few minutes late. Kagome glanced past his shoulder longingly as students escaped in to the hallway.

She conveniently ignored how fast her heart was beating. She didn't _not_ like the idea…

"One date?"

"Just one."

"Fine," she sighed. "But next week. And I get to pick the place," she added.

His eyes warmed considerably at her demands. "Alright," he agreed. He stepped aside, leaving her just enough space to get to the aisle. Her back brushed his chest as she scooted past him. "I'm looking forward to it, Kagome."

Kagome didn't respond. She was too busy rushing down the stairs. Tugging her backpack straps higher on her shoulder, Kagome avoided the other people in the hallway as she made a bee-line for the exit. Her annoyance was quickly giving way to excitement. She was going on a date with Kurama. She laughed to herself, unable to keep a smile off her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The song is "Halo" by Beyoncé Knowles. I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I simply love the characters and creating fiction._

A/N: I've rewritten this chapter several times and finally realized I have to get some background out of the way or this story wouldn't make very much sense. No Kurama in this one, sadly, but we learn a little more about Kagome's monopoly on time. Smiles. Enjoy!_ (_Oh! And I made a mistake in the last chapter: I said she was in a hurry to meet an antique dealer, but I switched it to Dr. Ogata instead. This is a direct continuation of last chapter.) Everyone's reviews made me especially happy.

**Through the Ages**

_**Chapter Two**_

_And they didn't even put up a fight;_

_They didn't even make a sound_.

The backdoor slammed open.

"Did... I… Make it?"

Dark hair cascaded over her shoulders as Kagome doubled over, her hands on her knees, panting.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Mama rushed over and took her backpack. Kagome waved her hand weakly in front of her. "Don't worry, your grandfather is keeping Dr. Ogata busy."

Kagome nodded, pulling herself upright. "I'll.. be back downstairs… in five minutes."

Making her way up the stairs to her room, Kagome brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten out the hopeless mess. As soon as she left campus, she had sprinted all the way home - fifteen minutes of dodging pedestrians and traffic had done nothing for her temper.

Green eyes and charming smiles had escaped her mind completely by the second red light.

By the fourth, she remembered every curse word Inuyasha had ever taught her.

Kagome winced, her fingers caught in a tangle. "Ouch."

Kagome quickly changed out of her jeans as soon as she got to her room. Sliding in to a pair of heels, Kagome stepped in front of her mirror, twisting from side to side to make sure there were no wrinkles or stains on her clothes. Her face was still red from running, but her eyes were sparkling, if not a little tired.

"Ready for this?" Kagome asked her reflection. It nodded back.

* * *

Kagome walked through the main shrine and in to one of the back rooms. Doctor Hiro Ogata, a professor of art history at Tokyo University, wearing a suit (as always) and Gramps, with his hands tucked in his wide sleeves, followed behind her. There was no electricity piped through the building, but this room had two large windows that allowed enough light in to navigate the rows of shelves clearly. Souta had deemed it her "junk room." Scrolls in varing stages of decay were heaped on the upper shelves, while weapons and other, larger artifacts being relegated to the lower shelves. A small desk had been jammed in to one of the corners, a map positioned over it with thumbtacks pushed through, while tools and brushes were neatly arranged on the surface.

"You mentioned last time I saw you about making a collection of landscapes by Takeki," Kagome said over her shoulder. "So when I found these in the storehouse last week, you were the first person I wanted to call." Kagome stepped to the side, allowing both men to walk ahead of her. Against the wall, three aged paintings had been mounted on easels: Two beautiful landscapes flanking the smaller portrait in the middle. Kagome smiled. "You'll have to have them tested, but I have a feeling they're authentic Takeki art."

Dr. Ogata paused. "All of them, you say?"

"Yes."

"That can't be…" He pulled out a pair of eyeglasses from his breast pocket, rubbed the lens, and pulled them over his ears. "Takeki is well-known for his landscapes, but never have I seen a portrait by him. This is exquisite," he murmured. He was all but a few inches away from the painting, examining the detail with a critical eye.

From a distance, Kagome did the same, her eyes sparkling mischieviously. It was a portrait of a young woman- Her layered kimono had precise, geometric designs that sprawled over the grass. She was leaning against a tree, the smooth lines of her face relaxed in feigned sleep as sheets of black hair fell over her shoulders. Flowers decorated her hair at random intervals - Delicate little white blossoms that stood out against the ink.

"I'd be more than happy to let you borrow it for a collection," she said.

Dr. Ogata glanced over his shoulder. "This isn't for sale, then?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"It's not?" Gramps asked.

"It says in the upper right-hand corner '_Miko no hana_,'" Kagome explained, smiling a little, as if recognizing the play on words. "You see, one of my - _our_ - ancestors was quite famous during the feudal era. She was known as the "_miko no tama_" or Jeweled Priestess - to name a few variations. I think it's a little unusual for a priestess of that time to pose for a painting," Kagome, catching her grandpa's eye, winked at him. "But I'm sure it's her."

Gramps blinked, before his eyes widened. Kagome almost laughed, thinking it was well-worth the wait to see his reaction. He stared past her at the painting, his mouth slightly agape.

"Bejeweled Priestess… Priestess of the Ages… Bloom of the West."

Kagome froze, looking up at Dr. Ogata spoke. Gramps had stilled as well.

"She went by many names, but I do believe I've heard of that relative of yours." Dr. Ogata tilted his head, examining the portrait though he dared not touch it. "There are several documentations of her throughout Japan. She's was quite revered, as you said. They say she was so beautiful that she left a trail of broken-hearted men behind her where ever she went." Behind Kagome, all there was was Gramps coughing to hide his laughter. She blushed. "She refused all of them, of course. But there are several images and poems of her lingering in the university's museum."

"Th-There are?" Kagome suddenly wondered if it would be sleazy to look herself up on the university's database.

He nodded. "Though, it's difficult to separate fact from fiction when it comes to her, as it is with all historical figures. According to legend," Dr. Ogata said, "she fell in love with an animal when no human man could satisfy her, and she was cursed by the gods for it."

Her heart, which had been beating quickly with excitement, suddenly screeched to a stop, staring at the painting with something akin to horror. She ignored the goosebumps prickling her skin as he talked so casually about her 'satisfaction.' Kagome shuddered.

"My granddaughter would nev-!"

"It's just a myth," Kagome interrupted softly, holding Gramps back with a hand on his shoulder. He frowned, but she only shook her head at him.

"But it is odd," Dr. Ogata murmured, completely oblivious. He leaned forward, then shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

"What is it?" Kagome asked. She stepped beside him, tilting her head to the side. Nothing seemed out of place- There was very little damage to her painting, besides being a little yellowed with age, and, if anything, it was a little _too _well-preserved.

"It's just that, in those documents I mentioned," he replied, motioning to the woman's jugular. "She wore a very unique necklace. The reports always took care to mention it, and in great detail. She was never without it. So it's strange that Takeki didn't paint it. It would have made her easily recognizable."

Something about his voice, the wistful edge to it, and the way he spoke of it, made Kagome's skin begin to tingle. She had her suspicions of course, pressing her hand against her breastbone. He meant the Shikon Jewel- that had to be it. But the jewel had been completed months before she had begun traveling the countryside. And, besides, she had never worn it after the final battle anyway. Kagome glanced at Dr. Ogata.

"There's something else, isn't there?" she murmured. He nodded slightly, unsure. "What is it?"

"I'll have to take another look at my notes. But, if I'm not wrong, it… No, I'd rather be sure." He shook his head.

There was silence between them for a moment. Kagome bit her lip, trying to process everything he had told her in a few short moments. She pressed a hand to her forehead. "Dr. Ogata, would you mind if I borrowed those notes sometime?"

"No, not at all." He sounded surprised. "You don't have records of her?"

She shook her head. "Just a few. And they're mostly family records; just vague dates and major occurrences in the village." _I think so, anyway_. Kagome had stayed far away from the family archives. Just in case. But now- Now she wasn't so sure she could resist. "But those notes would be… would be…" she couldn't find the word for it, making a feeble gesture with her hands in a wide arc.

"Invaluable?" Dr. Ogata offered. "Of course you may, my dear. I'll have them delivered to you as soon as possible. And I'm sure your grandfather would like to take a look as well. Perhaps we could even put together an exhibit of your ancestor later this year."

Kagome stared, opening her mouth but no sound would come out. _No!_ She wanted to shout. Gramps quickly intervened. "We would be delighted."

"Ah, wonderful." Dr. Ogata smiled, dipping in to a slight bow. "That settles it. Thank you for letting me come by today, but my wife is expected me home soon. I'll have someone pick up the paintings tomorrow morning and we'll arrange a price by - oh say - next Monday?"

Kagome nodded, automatically relaxing in to a bow. "Take your time," she said. "Have a good day, Dr. Ogata. Tell Miki I said hello."

As soon as the professor closed the door behind him, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Kami…"

"So this is a portrait of you, eh, granddaughter?"

Kagome turned. Gramps was glancing between her and the elegant-looking lady in the painting. She smiled weakly. "Takeki insisted. He held the landscapes hostage until I agreed to let him paint me."

"For good reason," he replied, stopping at her side. He patted her cheek, wearing a crooked grin. "Though it's not as pretty as the real thing."

Kagome laughed, relaxing slightly. "Thanks, gramps."

Then, without warning, he asked, "now. What's this I hear about animals for boyfriends?" And just like that, Kagome was blushing all over again. "It has everything to do with Inuyasha, I bet." He continued. "People think they know what they're talking about and - still! - centuries later, they're still wagging their tongues. Defaming my granddaughter like that." He shook his head. "I think an exhibit is just what we need to clear your name."

"_What_?"

"I think it's a good idea," he said. "Don't you?"

"You're kidding. You really want to have an exhibit?" Kagome squeaked. "No way. I am _not_ becoming a side-show attraction at the local museum."

"Ah, but granddaughter, it's not you, remember?" He teased. "It's your ancestor. One who left 'a trail of broken hearted men in her wake.' My _granddaughter _would _never _do such a thing."

Kagome stared and Gramps disappeared in to the hall before she could argue with him, whistling a merry tune through the walls. Probably on his way to the family archive. Kagome dropped her head in her hands, groaning.

_Stupid mythology_…

* * *

"That's so cool, sis! You're really going to have an exhibit?"

Kagome made a noncommittal sound in the back of her throat, flipping through the pages of her book. Gramps didn't waste any time, she thought grumpily. Her mom was just as excited about it as he was. "I guess," she grumbled.

"Is Inuyasha going to come, too?" He asked, leaning forward. They were sitting across from one another, the tabletop between then cluttered with papers. Souta volunteered to help her research Lord Ishikawa, but she beginning to regret letting him if he kept pumping her for information like this. _Maybe this is what Dr. Ogata meant by 'punished by the gods'_? She thought, closing her eyes.

"I doubt it. He's busy training in the North, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're a _legend_, Kagome," he said, emphasizing 'legend' like it was the coolest thing ever. He waved his highlighter at her. "Even Dr. Ogata knew who you were - And he's, like, a professor!"

"He _is_ a professor, Souta." Kagome chuckled. She wasn't happy about this, but his enthusiasm was infectious. She propped her hand under her chin. "But it's not me everyone knows about - It's my 'ancestor.' The 'priestess of the ages.' Me, I'm just a college student with an unhealthy interest in a history."

"And on the weekends," he said, shaking his head, "you're _living_ history, fighting demons and stealing artifacts-"

"Hey, it's not stealing!" Kagome defended. "I buy them sometimes, or they're gifts."

"Oh, right." He rolled his eyes. "You're 'preserving' history." He made an annoying quotation mark with his fingers, as if he was hearing her lame defense for the millionth time. Kagome had to resist throwing something at him. Instead, she glared. "Anyway," he continued, "even if people don't know it's you, _you_ still know the truth. And _we_ know the truth. And doesn't that make you, even a little bit, kind of proud? That people still remember who you are even after five hundred years?"

Kagome paused. But what exactly was she famous for? Everything 'remarkable' she had done, she hadn't done alone. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were right there beside her. And it's not like any one of them could have sat back and watched Naraku take over the world without a fight.

"When did you start making sense?" She asked after a moment.

"What are you talking about? I'm always right," he replied cheekily. Kagome laughed.

"Right, and Sesshoumaru wears boxers with hearts on them."

Souta looked like he was about to make a smart-ass comment, but his grin faded. He watched her for a long moment, too engrossed in reading to notice him. He wasn't stupid: His sister was famous for a reason. She had nearly died more times than she would ever tell them- all for people she didn't know.

"Hey sis," he asked hesitantly, "are you really that famous in the past?"

Kagome highlighted a sentence on the page. "I guess so," she said slowly, scanning the next paragraph for anything useful. "After we defeated Naraku, we couldn't go to any village without there being a feast in our honor. And as stories of the 'priestess who defeated the greatest evil'," she rolled her eyes at that, "spread, people recognized me even if I was on the opposite side of Japan. It's the eyes, apparently, that give me away."

"Isn't that a good thing? People won't give you a hard time about traveling alone anymore."

She 'hmmed,' closing her eyes. Kagome touched her hip subconsciously, tracing the scar through her shirt. "Sometimes. If I'm trying to travel without be noticed, I have to wear men's clothes or stay off the main roads. But, on the other hand, I wouldn't be able to help Lord Sesshoumaru if I wasn't the famed priestess. It's a good and bad thing."

"Then you come home, and…" He trailed off.

"And it's nice, too." Kagome laughed. "I get to play 'normal' for awhile. I love the past just as much as I love it here, but it's nice to have that balance."

"Is that why you don't want to have that exhibit?" He asked. "Because you want to separate the two?"

_And it's back to that_. Kagome gave him a look beneath lowered lashes. "Souta," she said very seriously, "_you_ try imagining Gramps poking through your love life. Better yet, imagine five hundred years worth of gossip being recorded and poked around by said nosy Gramps. That's what I'm worried about. I don't even know if I _want _to see what Dr. Ogata has in his art history notes. Especially not the mythology part…" She made a face, dropping her head to the desk.

"Yeah, but.." Souta paused. "it's not _really_ you, sis."

Kagome groaned.


End file.
